1. Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a copy process in a color image forming apparatus, an outline part of a black thick character in an input image is determined as a character edge area, and an inside part of the black thick character is determined as an image area. Consequently, in color printing, if a color registration error occurs in an inside part of a black thick character, then a blank gap (a white gap) may occur between an outline part of the black thick character and the inside part.
Therefore, an image forming apparatus expands the character edge area inward of the character, and thereby restrains the blank gap.
However, expanding the character edge area inward of the character as mentioned causes a width of the character edge part to be larger, and therefore the character is unintentionally bordered. Thus, the blank gap is restrained but the unintentional bordering occurs, and consequently such character does not appear at high image quality.